the_dvdfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter Killer
Hunter Killer is a 2018 American action thriller film distributed by Lionsgate. Plot A U.S. submarine, the USS Tampa Bay, vanishes while shadowing a Russian Akula-class submarine in the Arctic. Rear Admiral John Fisk (Common) sends a Virginia-class submarine, the USS Arkansas, under the command of newly-promoted and unorthodox Commander Joe Glass (Gerard Butler) to investigate. At the same time, a Navy SEAL team under the command of Lieutenant Bill Beaman (Toby Stephens) is sent in to discreetly observe a Russian naval base, but their mission is swiftly complicated when Martinelli (Zane Holtz), the team's new designated marksman recruit, is rendered unconscious during the HALO drop. When they arrive at the naval base, they witness defence minister Dmitriy Durov (Mikhail Gorevoy) conducting a coup d'état and taking Russian President Nikolai Zakarin (Alexander Dyachenko) prisoner, and swiftly realize that Durov intends to trigger a war. Meanwhile, Arkansas discovers the lost U.S. submarine, and also finds a sunken Russian submarine damaged in a manner that suggests internal sabotage rather than external attack. They are attacked by another Russian submarine that has been hiding under an iceberg, but Glass is able to destroy the ambusher and rescue Russian survivors from the wreck, including submarine captain Sergei Andropov (Michael Nyqvist). Back at base, the U.S. government learns about the coup. Admiral Charles Donnegan (Gary Oldman) recommends preparing for war, while Fisk suggests that Arkansas be sent to rendezvous with Beaman's team after they have rescued Zakarin. Glass manages to convince the reluctant Andropov to help, and with Andropov's knowledge of the minefield around the base, Glass navigates the Arkansas near the base undetected. Meanwhile, Beaman's team infiltrate the base and succeed in retrieving President Zakarin, but lose two teammates, Matt Johnstone (Michael Trucco) and Devin Hall (Ryan McPartlin), in the process. Beaman delivers the injured president to Arkansas's DSRV, then goes back alone for Martinelli, whom he was forced to leave behind due to prior injuries. As U.S. and Russian fleets face off for battle, Arkansas sustains further damage when they are attacked by Andropov's old ship — a heavily armed destroyer now commanded by Captain Vlade Sutrev (Ilia Volok), a member of Durov's conspiracy—but Andropov is able to communicate a message affirming that President Zakarin is aboard the submarine. When Durov orders his forces at the base to fire missiles at the surfaced Arkansas, Glass refuses to take action, recognizing that firing back at the Russians could start the war he is trying to stop. In the last seconds, Andropov's old crewmates defy orders and destroy the incoming missiles with CIWS before they can strike Arkansas, and subsequently destroy Durov's naval base headquarters with their missiles. With the war averted, Glass docks Arkansas to the Russian naval base to return Zakarin and Andropov's surviving crew to their country. Glass and Andropov bid farewell and confirm their respect for each other. Beaman returns with an injured Martinelli, and Arkansas's crew travels to the U.S. Extras * Commentary * Surface Tension * Trailers # American Renegades # Reprisal # The Commuter # Hacksaw Ridge Gallery Category:R Rated Movies Category:2018 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Thriller Movies